


Lost Things

by FrostedEJ



Category: Marvel, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Danger, Domestic Fluff, Hidden Movie References, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Short Chapters, Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: Steve's lost his tags. Tony's lost his piano.





	1. Who's Steven Grant Rogers?

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY IF POSSIBLE.

Anthony “Tony” Dinozzo grinned as he watched his daughter run circles around Timothy “Tim” McGee, chattering about her My Little Petshop toys she got for her birthday. Abigail "Abby" Sciuto,Eleanor Bishop, Delilah, and Nicholas "Nick" Torres laughed till tears rolled down their cheeks, while James Palmer and his wife just chuckled. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Donald “Ducky” Mallard, Leon Vance, and Alexandra "Alex" Quinn just rolled their eyes in amusement. 

Tony beamed, turning toward the food, and froze. “I...what? What…” 

“Everything ok Tones?” Tony just about jumped out of skin. 

“Don't spook me like that Nick!” Nick just grinned cheekily, then frowned. 

“Where’d your piano go?” Tony looked back over to where the piano had been, under the screened porch roof. 

“I’ve not a clue.” He ran over and looked around the porch to either side, wrinkling his nose when he didn't see it or any signs of having been stolen. Stepping into the porch, he looked inside, and when he didn't see it, Tony backed up. Hearing a slight jingle from under his feet he looked down. Huh. 

“Hey Jet! These yours?” Tony held the tags up. Jethro shook his head. 

“Nope.” Tony wrinkled his nose and looked at engraving. 

“Who’s Steven Grant Rogers?”


	2. Piano & Tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piano has appeared, and his tags are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update.

Steven Grant Rogers stared at Anthony Edward Stark as the shorter man spun round in the spinny chair as they waited to be debriefed. “If you keep doing that, I will make sure your coffee supply becomes pure decaf.” 

Tony froze, his eyes wide. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Try me.” 

“Stark! Rogers! Forget the debriefing, we’ve a situation in the locker room where you left your tags.” Steve followed Nicholas Fury with Tony not far behind. 

In the locker room, Bruce, Nat, Pepper, Rhodey, Sam, Peter, Clint, Phil, Wanda, Vision, Pietro, Scott, and Wade were standing around. Some giggling, some being scolded by Phil for some prank. And in the middle of all this was the most beautiful piano he’d ever seen. “Whoa...” 

Clint smirked. “Your tags are missing. They vanished and this appeared. And the one who owns this piano has a lot of books in the bench pocket.” 

Natasha handed Steve one of the books. “There’s a name inside this one. Two actually.” 

Steve opened it up, and read it out loud. “ ‘From Abby Sciuto, to Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo of NCIS, my forever friend.’ ”


	3. A Soulful History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The History Of Soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! (I will be thoroughly editing this in the future, for now, I will add a chapter sometime this week.)

The history of soulmates is a simple thing. When one is about to meet their soulmate, something of value vanishes, and your soulmate's valuable object reappears in its place. 

When did it begin? No one knows. But everyone knows, when it happens, you’ll meet them in less than two days. 

Whether it is platonic, or romantic. It always happens.


End file.
